


No Place He'd Rather Be

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stuck in the airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8927740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Derek and Stiles get stuck in the airport on their way home for the holidays





	

Derek hated the airport. The smells and sounds alone are overwhelming enough for him but it was just too crowded and he felt so overwhelmed. 

Derek was faintly aware of Stiles holding his hand as he tried to take deep breaths to avoid wolfing out in the middle of the airport. 

“Der I’m sorry babe. I shouldn’t have insisted that we leave so close to Christmas,” Stiles said. 

Stiles was in New York for school and Derek had gone with him, unwilling to be so far away from his boyfriend for such a long time. 

As always they were heading back to Beacon Hills for the holidays but an unexpected snowstorm had other plans for them. 

Stiles had already called all their friends and his dad, letting them know they wouldn’t make the holiday party that night but that they hoped to be there for Christmas morning. 

Derek went up to the counter for the 7th time that day, asking for an update. 

“I’m sorry Sir. It doesn’t look like domestic flights will be back up and running for at least another 12 hours. We apologize and are more than happy to give you your flight back home for free.”

Derek nodded, heading back to Stiles. 

“Not till tomorrow,” he said, dropping into the seat. 

Stiles let out a sigh, dropping his head into his hand. 

“I’m sorry babe. I know you hate being here with all these people.”

“It’s fine Stiles. It’d be harder for me to deal if you weren’t here with me.”

They sat in silence, huddled up with each other. Another hour passed and Derek had an idea. He eased a sleeping Stiles out of his arms and made his way to the reception desk. 

“I was wondering if you guys have rooms open in the hotel next door,” he asked. 

The receptionist clicked away, finally giving Derek an answer. 

“We do but the only room left is a deluxe suite.”

“I’ll take it,” Derek said without hesitation. 

“Are you sure sir?”

“Yes. My boyfriend and I are exhausted and I’d pay any price for a bed at this point,” Derek replied. 

She reserved them the room, handing Derek a reservation slip and told him the room would be ready for them now. 

Derek walked back to Stiles, grabbing them bags and slowly shaking Stiles awake. 

“Hmm wha?”

“Let’s go.”

“Where?” Stiles asked, stretching. 

“I got us a hotel room at the place that’s attached to the airport.”

“You what?”

“Hotel room. Come lets go babe I’m tired.”

They made their way there, checking in and getting their room keys. 

Stiles opened the door, gasping when he entered the room. 

“Der this room is huge.”

“Yeah I know,” he said calmly, dropping his bags on the floor and sitting down on the bed. Surprisingly it was a pretty clean room and he wasn’t too overwhelmed with mixed scents of the people who have stayed here in the past. 

Stiles flopped down on the bed next to him, groaning. 

“You enjoying that bed babe?” Derek laughed. 

“Mmmmm,” he mumbled back. 

Derek moved back onto the bed, curling up next to Stiles. 

This was not how he wanted to spend his evening, considering the entire pack was having their annual party right now, but he was warm and comfortable with his soon to be fiancé in his arms and Derek really couldn’t complain.


End file.
